


Go after her!

by TimeToRexify



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Game: Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToRexify/pseuds/TimeToRexify
Summary: Helena had told him plainly to after her even though he said no. We're partners he'd said to her and that had been the start of it all.
Relationships: Helena Harper/Leon S. Kennedy
Kudos: 3





	Go after her!

I thought I'd try my hand at Helena/Leon for a change.

*******

Ada stood in the building opposite. She had her phone in hand texting.

"Ada wait!" Leon shouted.

She looked up and smiled before disappearing from view.

"Go after her," Helena told him.

"No, we're partners." He told her.

Helena smiled at the response. They then met up and took down Simmons, Helens bow taking the controls to the helicopter.

"Listen Helena," he said to her.

"It's fine, Leon." 

"No I want to buy you a drink after we get back."

She smiled at him, "I'd like that thanks Leon."

"I know it won't bring your sister back, but I'm sorry for your loss."

She shook her head, "it's fine."

xXx

A little while after Helena had gotten back into working again, Leon had talked to her a few times to get her mind off everything.

"So what of you and Ada?" she asked him over a beer he'd gotten her and himself at the bar.

Leon shrugged. "I'm done being her mouse, just something she can use to chase and toy with."

"She sounds quite a catch," Helena smiled.

"I thought she was at one point."

"Look it's painfully obvious you love her st-" 

Leon quickly locked lips with her before she could finish.

"You were saying," he asked her.

"Wow, I uh, I forgot."

He turned back to his beer again. 

"Listen I don't want you to be taking your sexual desires out on me if you still love her."

He shook his head, "I told you I'm done with her."

Helena turned back to her beer too.

"Anyway didn't you want a date?" 

"Who told you that?" Helena blushed.

"Hunnigan," he smiled.

"God damn her," she frowned.

Leon placed his hand on top of hers and she accepted this as a date. Only their date didn't stop there and as things progressed so did something in Helena.

"Hey," Leon greeted not her but her bump.

"Well hey to you too," Helena smiled.

"Oh hey," he teased. "I didn't see you there, I was talking to my son."

She smacked him on the arm getting him to laugh.

"You're joking if you think this is a boy," she told him as she settled on the sofa.

"Totally a boy," he smiled. 

xXx

At feeling the first contractions, Helena managed to make it to the phone, her hand to her swollen belly. 

"Pick up, Leon. Fuck! Pick up! Ah!" 

She ended up dropping it as another contraction hit harder than she expected.

"Hello?" Leon was heard on the other end.

Helena tried to bend down for it, but knew it was futile, instead she let out a groan and Leon knew at once.

"Shit! Hang in there Helena I'm on my way."

Helena just managed to get her trousers and underwear down before climbing into the birthing pool. Water births were supposed to be easier, but at the moment it didn't feel like it.

"Oh god, Leon, where are you?" She moaned as she held her belly.

She turned onto her knees, resting her head against the side as the door opened and in stepped the midwife before Leon came into view.

"How are you doing at the moment, sweetie?" She asked as she took her coat off to knee down beside the pool.

"Fucking horrible," the labouring woman moaned back at her. 

"That's to be expected," the midwife told her.

Leon sat down in front of his girlfriend and rubbed her sweaty back.

"I wanna take it off its too hot," she moaned again.

Leon helped her take off her top as she turned over, feverishly trying to fight her way out of her.

"Easy," he told her.

Once she was out she didn't care that was was fully nude, the pain of childbirth clouded her mind too much for that. She arched her back as she felt the baby move, Leon holding her hand and stroking her hair. Whispering to her lovingly.

Time and time again Helena heaved, time and time again she cursed Leon to hell and back. Until something finally emerged into the water beneath her.

"Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy!" the midwife smiled as she lifted the baby out of the water.

"Well what would you know," Leon smiled. "It was a boy."

"Good for you," Helena frowned as the child lay on her belly.

A few minutes later though and she was gritting her teeth again. 

"Take him I, Ahh!"

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

The midwife checked her over and found there to be another baby on the way.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Helena snapped.

"This one should be easier," the midwife reassures. 

Helena bore down once more, back arching as she pushed with all her remaining might. The water turning llslighlty bloody as another child slipped free.

"No more," she panted as the midwife held up a baby girl.

"I promise," Leon kissed her head.


End file.
